


Поезд на восемь пятнадцать

by SataLisat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В японских поездах случается разное</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поезд на восемь пятнадцать

Поезда, электрички.  
Одна сейчас пересекала мост над глубоко-синей водой широкой речки. Солнце летними лучами врывалось в открытые окна, золотило пропахший городом воздух и оставляло солнечные пятна на сером потертом полу. Людей было много, и все прижимались друг к другу, зачем-то экономя место. Расстегнутые на горле рубашки и слипшиеся от жары прядки волос. Поезд притормозил на выезде с моста, толпа сдвинулась вперед, наваливаясь, и в образовавшейся прорехе Ямашита снова увидел его. На одно мгновение темную голову над книгой, и люди встали обратно, закрыв обзор.  
«Сколько езжу, всегда вижу его».  
Две недели назад он стоял возле двери, прижатый с двух сторон, и упорно читал книгу, пока чья-то рука елозила по его спине, к которой прилипала рубашка от духоты, скользила вниз, и он только стискивал зубы и читал, и потом исчез. Вышел на остановку раньше, и что было потом с ним? Добрался ли он до того места, куда ездил каждое утро?   
Сначала Ямашита просто случайно попал с ним в один вагон, когда впервые с этой станции метро после переезда в новую квартиру ехал в офис. Заметил ли его сразу? В любом случае на следующее утро узнал и даже обернулся в попытке вспомнить. И так каждую поездку: один и тот же переход с улицы на станцию, один и тот же поезд ровно в 8:15, одно и то же объявление механическим голосом, что поезд отправляется. Одни и те же твердые сиденья и запах железной дороги. И один и тот же парень.   
Извращенцев в метро хватает, и, безусловно, пятьдесят процентов их всех концентрируются в этом месте – рядом с ним. Через раз кто-то пытается потрогать, убрать пряди с шеи, провести пальцем по позвонкам вниз к отстающему от тела ремню джинсов. Знает ли он, как выглядит? Чем именно так привлекает взгляды и касания? Разумеется, знает, но шансов избавиться от приставаний у него нет. Поэтому он читает свою книгу, ни на миг не отрываясь от строчек, и ежится, когда ему особенно неприятно.  
И самое главное, почему Ямашита все это отмечает и следит с болезненным любопытством, когда уже у замученного своей внешностью парня закончится робость? Каждое утро в восемь пятнадцать для Ямашиты наступает его личный нездоровый кошмар в его облике.  
Вчера Ямашита в очередной раз вышел из метро насквозь пропитанный чувством отчаяния.   
Но сегодня – 27 июня – судьба совершила одну из своих осечек, за которые ее вспоминают потом долгие годы. Ямашита последним вбежал в вагон в утреннюю толпу, и поезд тронулся, задрожал на рельсах, и под рукой, у самого окна стоял с книгой в руках тот самый парень. Он стоял, одним плечом упираясь в стекло, а другим в Ямашиту, и делал вид, что его самого здесь не существует. Получалось ли? Ямашита не был столь уверен. Он чувствовал его всем телом, каждый незначительный вздох или выдох, шевеление страниц пальцами, полет прядок волос от сквозняка. И так близко, буквально в десяти сантиметрах было его лицо. Вблизи он не был так хорош, но у рта и на щеке рассыпались родинки. И книга была настоящей, вот только читал он ее гораздо медленнее, чем предполагалась. Лениво проглядывал страницы, которые были его спасением в этом поезде, посматривал в окно на проносящийся мимо город и совершенно не замечал никого вокруг.  
Ямашите, возможно, только казалось, но вокруг больше не было никого, кроме них двоих. Вагон тряхнуло, обнаженная по локоть рука уперлась на одно мгновение в него и отдернулась. Парень коротко прошелся по нему бессмысленным не узнающим взглядом и чуть отвернулся, оставляя на обзор свою шею и острое плечо в розовой сегодня рубашке. Ямашита приоткрыл рот от напряжения, восхитительного мимолетного ошеломления и растерянности и придвинулся поближе, чтобы хоть на короткий миг почувствовать запах, если тот был. Но ничем, кроме городского смога и приближающейся речки, не пахло. Хотя волосы вот они – развивались совсем рядом, мазнули пару раз подбородок Ямашиты, чтобы тот вздрогнул от удовольствия. Ямашита сам не заметил, как осторожно одним пальцем сдвинул их с уха. Было приятно. Одно ощущение близости будоражило чувства и воображение, и сама эта ситуация была явственно притягательной, а парень казался удивительно знакомым, почти родным, таким, что сердце сжималось от расположения и участия к нему. Шелестнула страница, парень взметнул руку и растрепал себе волосы, путая их и пряча глаза за челкой. Ямашита судорожно выдохнул и снова потянулся всего лишь убрать их, чтобы видеть почти прозрачную кожу на лице и разрез глаз. Тонкие волосинки, легче пуха, всколыхнулись, и вот уже парень яростно смотрит в ответ, стиснув поверх раскрытой книги руку в кулак.  
Ямашита отдернулся и проснулся, словно застигнутый врасплох, что, собственно, и было. Ему не хватило времени, но стал бы он оглаживать по плечу, если бы ситуация позволила? Соблазн так велик.  
\- Прости… - растерянно произнес он, но по глазам парня понял, что поздно. Поезд так некстати затормозил, книга захлопнулась с плохо подавляемой яростью, и парень проскользнул мимо с бледным лицом.  
\- Подожди! – забеспокоился Ямашита. – Тебе же не сейчас выходить… а, черт, я не это хотел сказать. Я НЕ знаю, когда тебе выходить, правда!  
Он еще пытался схватить за руку, но засомневался, можно ли, а когда опомнился, двери плавно закрылись, и вагон с его толпой оказался совершенно пустым. Ямашита долго еще прижимался к стеклу щекой и смотрел назад. Его мучила совесть за то, что вынудил выйти и остаться там одному. Нужно было выйти следом и объяснить, что никакой другой подоплеки, кроме нежности, не было. Что он не такой, как все остальные.   
Образ, будораживший мысли в последние дни, развеялся. Осталась вина и легкая обеспокоенность, как он будет завтра в восемь пятнадцать смотреть ему в глаза. И не перейти ли Ямашите в другой вагон?  
28 июня в поезде его не было. Ямашита планомерно обошел все вагоны, выходя и заходя на каждой остановке. Но его не было. Он больше не придет? Разве настолько были вчера ужасны действия Ямашиты, что это стало последней каплей?  
Утренняя поездка в офис потеряла абсолютно всю свою прелесть. Стучащие колеса и жаркое солнце. Совершенная пустота.  
Прошло, наверное, уже больше месяца с тех пор, как Ямашита видел его в последний раз. За это время он много раз обдумывал, что было бы, если бы он заговорил вместо безмолвных касаний. И приходящий на ум ответ только усиливал разочарование. А в их вагоне как-то заметно поуменьшилось количество извращенцев… Стало еще скучнее.  
В какой-то день с утра лил серый дождь. Он уже залил все дороги и тротуары, лужи паутинной сетью расползались по асфальту. И Ямашита, забыв зонтик, опоздал на поезд в восемь пятнадцать. Взбежал на перрон ровно тогда, когда поезд с гулом тронулся вперед и, набрав скорость, растворился в пелене дождя. И не вызвал ни капли расстройства. Незачем было теперь спешить.  
Ямашита стряхнул воду с волос, купил в автомате горячего кофе в жестяной банке и сел на край скамьи, вытянув ноги. Бесцельным взглядом стал обшаривать знакомую до мелочей станцию. На табло по расписанию следующий поезд прибывал в восемь тридцать. Справа в чьих-то руках была книга. Ямашита пару раз глянул на ее обложку, и в третий раз на углу заметил написанное от руки имя, как обычно пишут на учебниках, чтобы не потерялись.  
Тегоши Юя.   
После четвертого взгляда в ее сторону, хозяин книги нетерпеливо вздохнул и стискивающие ее пальцы побелели. Ямашита медленно поднял глаза и замер, переживая ужасный мучительный момент признания. Вон он. Всего в полуметре рядом, все такой же. Сидит и смотрит на круглые часы, висящие над перроном. Четкая линия подбородка, недовольно сжатый рот.   
Ямашита откинулся назад и не отрывал взгляда, вспоминая все черточки, до мелочей припоминая каждую часть. И только по мурашкам на напряженных руках вдруг понял, что его чувствуют.  
И тут, ровно в восемь тридцать подъехал поезд, и парень поспешно вскочил и нырнул в толпу, а Ямашита медленно, как привязанный, пошел за ним, повторяя про себя и повторяя: привет, привет, привет...  
На следующее утро он встал на работу на десять минут позже, чтобы успеть на поезд в восемь тридцать.


End file.
